Falling in love and falling asleep
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: On their way home from a weekend road trip, Phineas and Ferb realizes that everyone in the car is asleep, except for themselves, and Isabella sits right in front of them, sleeping. The two boys have a sudden urge to steal a short kiss from the girl. Will Phineas succeed or will Ferb get what he desires? Read on to find out.


**I got bored last night and I really really needed to get this off my long list of stories.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Kids, you might want to take a nap, we're in for a long ride back home." Lawrence announced from the driver's seat

They were currently stuck in the thick traffic on their way home from their camping and road trip to the Yellowstone Park. Lawrence was driving the rv they were in, and Linda sitting at the passenger seat reading an article in a magazine.

"Well, I'm sleeping. Don't do anything bust-worthy." Candace warned her brothers as she stretched, yawned and slept on the lower deck bed

Phineas smiled at her sister and nodded. He sat next to Ferb on the car's table and sitting across them was their best friend, Isabella. They had invited her on the road trip while her mother was away for a business trip for the weekend. It didn't bother the fact that this was a family road trip, but the family had already accepted the girl as part of it, practicing to get used to it, maybe.

Candace started snoring quietly just as soon as she closed her eyes and turned her back towards her brothers.

"So, Isabe-." Phineas took a look at Isabella and found out that she was already sleeping

Her head leaned against the thick glass at her left where all the cars were visibly seen.

"Oh." Phineas sighed, "I guess we should sleep now, Ferb."

Ferb gave the red-head boy an approving nod.

The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, both waiting for the other to start sleeping.

"You want to kiss her in her sleep, right?" Ferb asked Phineas as he folded his arms

"What? No! I have no clue of what you're talking about, Ferb. And I clearly have no intention to wait until everyone falls asleep and steal a quick kiss from my friend who is now sleeping across me." Phineas answered, not so calmly

There was silence between the two brothers again until Phineas groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, I do want to kiss her."

"In her sleep?" Ferb asked, rather surprised

"Well, I could always wake her up." He shrugged as he looked over to the girl

"Well, this isn't easy for me to say, but you're going to have to pass through me first." Ferb smirked

"Wanna play it that way huh? Okay. Last one awake gets the girl then." Phineas put his challenging face on

"Deal." Ferb extended his arm and Phineas shook it with a short, "Deal."

This was the first time that the two boys had fought over a girl, not technically fight, but, you know what I mean.

It had been half an hour after their deal when the first yawn was heard.

The red-head twelve year old boy yawned and closed his eyes for about two seconds and forced them to open again.

"Feeling sleepy yet, Phineas?" Ferb asked

Phineas quickly shook his head and answered a "No"

After the whole day, the brothers were undeniably tired but they still kept themselves awake just to get the prize which was a short kiss from the girl they bother desired to be with. Phineas and Ferb had started to fall asleep just two hours after the deal.

Their eyelids were half closed, yawns were heard almost every five minutes, their elbows and arms supported them and the irresistible urge to just fall into deep slumber was felt by the two brothers.

"Ferb I think we need to," He paused then yawned, "call this off."

Ferb nodded in agreement and made his way to the upper deck bed in the other side of the place and Phineas pretended to sleep with his back leaned against the glass. After a few minutes, the mischievous little red-head moved up from his seat and sat next to the girl. He leaned in close but a quick ray of flashlight beamed at him, causing him to pull away as quickly as possible.

"I knew it." Ferb muttered

Phineas moaned and went back to his chair and slouched on his seat.

Three more attempts done by Phineas, four almost happened kisses by Ferb, a warning from Candace about them being noisy and three hours had passed and the two boys were finally falling asleep.

Their eyes were literally drooping as they tried to keep themselves up. And lastly, Phineas' eyes fell first and didn't open. A steady breathing from the red-head was heard and a proud grin that came from the Brit was seen. He did it, he succeeded. He took a few seconds to collect himself and walk over to where the girl was. He finally got closer, and closer, then the girl's eyes fluttered open. He pulled away as quickly as he could possibly can to not get caught.

"Morning Ferb." Isabella smiled at the boy

Ferb groaned loudly and looked over at his brother.

"Well, I'm out."

The boy fell to his knees and to the ground and fell asleep. Loud snoring was heard from the two tired boys.

The rv came to a halt and a half-woken Linda entered the place where the kids stayed.

"Wake up kids, we're home!" She announced

The boys' heads shot up immediately with surprised looks at their faces. They looked at each other and ran towards the car's door, into the house and to their bedroom. Isabella, Candace and Linda looked at the boys curiously. Isabella then looked at Candace who was currently sitting down.

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

**Did you like it? No? Perhaps you can tell it by review :)**


End file.
